Billystorm
|livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue'' |deadbooks=None}} Billystorm is a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''SkyClan's Destiny :Billystorm is first introduced as a kittypet who lives with Twolegs at night and early morning, and serves as a SkyClan warrior during the daytime--one of the daylight warriors. The full-time SkyClan warriors aren't friendly toward Billystorm, like they are toward most of the daylight-warriors. Billystorm has an apprentice, Snookpaw, who is also a daylight warrior. :He appears late after the warrior ceremony of Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire, to many of the full time warriors' dismay. He questions Snookpaw teasingly after his apprentice mentions that he wishes that Bouncefire could be his mentor. :When the full-time warriors and the daylight warriors have an argument, it is shown that Billystorm doesn't care about what Firestar said pointing out that Firestar is no longer there. :Leafstar takes him to the battle practice area along with his apprentice and watches Snookpaw practice a new battle move. The group travels back to camp as snow falls, and he is chosen to go explore the area farther up the cliff. He backs out of the mission, explaining last time that his housefolk became worried the last time he stayed overnight when the snow kept him from returning home. This frustrates many of the full time warriors, but Leafstar dismisses this, telling him to go home if he wished. Once he is gone, many of the warriors mentions he always wants to disappear when there was hard work to be done and he should be given a lot to do upon his next return. :Billystorm joins a training session with Snookpaw. After the training session, Billystorm speaks briefly to Leafstar, surprising her by announcing his support for her decision to banish Harveymoon and Macgyver. This is the first of several times he backs Leafstar's descisions, an early sign of his feelings for her. :Some time later, the daylight-warriors are not told when the battle against the rats was going to take place, and are outraged that they were left out. Billystorm isn't as angry as the others, and seems more concerned with Leafstar's wounds, another sign of his feelings for the SkyClan leader. :The two cats meet up again, this time under the excuse of teaching Snookpaw a new hunting move. When Snookpaw isn't paying attention, Billystorm revealed that the real reason he asked to see her was to tell her that he had seen Sharpclaw and Stick leading an unauthorized patrol to Twolegplace. Leafstar is thankful for his concern, but chooses to disbelieve this. :The day after the Clan saved a hurt Twoleg kit, an argument broke out about what would happen if the Twolegs attacked. Leafstar is wondering what to do when Billystorm and the daylight warriors, enter camp. Leafstar has a sudden burst of inspiration and calls a Clan meeting, making Snookpaw a warrior after Billystorm gives his consent. The newly named Snookthorn joins his mentor, but soon approaches Leafstar, saying he can't be a warrior because he doesn't want to be an enemy of Twolegs. :After Snookpaw nearly drowns, Billystorm and Leafstar give Fallowfern's kits a miniature training session. Billystorm seems to really enjoy Leafstar's company, and is shown to be good with kits. Not long after, Billystorm expresses concern for his apprentice to Leafstar, and asks her to accompany him into Twolegplace to see if he's alright. Leafstar accepts, and they make a chaotic venture into Twolegplace, which results in them fleeing from Snookpaw's twoleg nest. :After the attack on the Twoleg, Billystorm goes on a hunt with Leafstar, Cherrytail, and Mintpaw. :Billystorm and Leafstar later confess their love for each other, but they are interrupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. :Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have kits since she's a Clan leader, and that leads to a quarrel between the two. :During the attack on Dodge, Leafstar loses a life and Billystorm, not knowing that leaders have nine lives, yowls in agony. When she awakens, he is surprised and overjoyed while he kneads the ground in embarrassment. :Leafstar, later, is thinking that she had a deputy and medicine cat to trust even if she had to step down from her duties for a while to nurse kits with him. Later, she tells Billystorm that they need to talk. Though the book is cut off it is likely that they become mates. :In the manga adventure at the end of the book, Billystorm scolds Rabbitpaw when he catches a squirrel instead of the required bird. He then tells Leafstar that he has to leave to go back to his Twolegs. Later, he helps Sharpclaw and his patrol rescue Leafstar and Rabbitpaw from the dogs. He is seen clawing at the dogs, then calls for Frecklewish to look at Leafstar's leg. He then is seen looking worriedly at her. He is last seen during Rabbitleap, Creekfeather, Nettlesplash, and Plumwillow's warrior ceremony. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Billystorm is seen sitting protectively by Leafstar, and Leafstar remarks that she wouldn't be where she is today without his help. While the clan runs smoothly, and the patrols carry on, Billystorm tells Leafstar that she's done an amazing thing. Leafstar modestly declines, and Billystorm says that she's united the Clan. The Clan is only a few seasons old, and it's future looks secure at last. When Leafstar goes to hunt a bird, Echosong is filled with concern about her kits. She then frantically asks Billystorm why he didn't stop her. Billystorm replies that no cat can stop Leafstar. :When Leafstar has a dream about being torn between her kits and the Clan, she wakes up frantically, and Billystorm greets her and asks if she's had a bad dream. Leafstar says that he's early, and Billystorm replies that he wanted to see how she was doing, and that his instincts were right. Leafstar says she's fine, and asks if his Twolegs will be worried. Billystorm answers that they think he's enjoying the newleaf sunshine. He then brings the subject back, saying that she does look tired. She once again replies that she's fine. Sharpclaw then arrives asking if she'll join a patrol, and she declines, saying that Billystorm should go. :Leafstar and Echosong are collecting herbs for the Clan when Billystorm quickly arrives, apologizing about getting late to the gorge. His housefolk had shut him in and he had to wriggle out of a window. Leafstar jokes that she thought he looked a little squeezed. However, Billystorm still looks frantic, and asks why she's up there, possibly looking for him. Echosong says that if something were wrong with Leafstar, she'd hardly go to Twolegplace to tell him. He asks to make sure that they would send someone, and Leafstar reassures him. :As Leafstar runs back from Twolegplace, pain starts to arrive from the beginning of her kitting. Billystorm comes, worriedly asking if she's all right. She snaps back that she's not and that something's wrong. Clovertail calmly says that her kitting is about to begin, and Billystorm helps carry her into the medicine den. He is depicted pacing around the nursery in anxiety. Echosong finally comes out and announces that he is a father to two she-cats and one tom. Leafstar invites him to come and see, and says that she hasn't named them yet. He replies that their names will come once they get to know them. When he sees them, he whispers that they're beautiful. However, not long after that, an elderly Twoleg woman takes his mate and kits. As she is being carried away, she tells Billystorm to tell Nettlesplash, as he'll know where the Twoleg lives. :Leafstar starts to feel guilty about naming the kits without Billystorm. Finally one day, Sharpclaw and a patrol arrives to save her. They peek in through the window, and Billystorm asks if she and the kits are all right. She says that they're fine, but they need to get out. Billystorm says that they're coming up with a plan to get her out of there. He and the patrol make noises at the door and the Twoleg brings a bowl of milk. Billystorm tries to sneak in, but the Twoleg stops him, saying Leafstar needs peace and quiet. All attempts fail, so the Clan goes back. :The second patrol arrives later and Harry and Nettlesplash help save the kits. They run to the other clearing where Billystorm carries one of the kits back to the camp. Billystorm stays the whole night for Leafstar's comfort even though he can't do that very often. After a Clan meeting, Leafstar tells Billystorm that she thought of some names for their kits: Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. Billystorm replies that he does like those. Just then, Harry arrives to ask if he can be admitted into a Clan when Billystorm adds that he must train to be a warrior, learn to hunt, guard borders, and be willing to give up his life. Harry agrees, and admits that his real name is Sol. Billystorm is seen walking away from him warily. Beyond the Code Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Leafstar: Daughters: :Firekit: :Stormkit: Son: :Harrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:Daylight Warrior Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Kittypet Category:Beyond the Code characters